A Mirror's Reflection
by JurisAnnarielle
Summary: Shoujo-ai Nanami meets someone special.... but who? Is this new girl the Princess? Please Read and Review. CHAPTER 5 IS NOW UP!
1. The Knight Of A Beast

A Mirror's Reflection  
Author: JurisAnnarielle  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Utena characters. I am just borrowing them. I do claim rights to  
Annarielle and any other original characters. Oh..... and also this story.  
Chapter One: The Knight of a Beast  
  
There she stood by the lake. The moonlight illuminating her beauty. She was a bright light in a dark atmosphere. But who was she?  
  
She, being the Lady Annarielle, stood there staring at her reflection in the water. The mirror image of herself being her only friend. She never let anyone else near her. The pain was too extreme to risk meeting people. Besides, goes out at midnight?  
  
Annarielle threw a rock at her reflection, causing a reaction of ripples to distort her image. Her deep violet eyes glared down at the ripples as if it were their fault she was cursed. She wondered how long it has been since the witch put the spell on her. After running away from home she had lost track of time. All she knew was she was child when she left. Now she was a woman. But even so, she had been a woman for quite a while. The spell put on her also caused her to become immortal. ~Maybe it's been fifty years. Or a hundred. But why curse me like this? Why couldn't I be cursed like Aurora? She was put to sleep and awakened by a kiss. Me? There is no cure for...~ She sighed as she got lost in her thoughts.  
  
She abruptly turned her beautiful face towards the woods, startled at the sound of twigs cracking. The Lady stood perfectly still hoping to make her presence unknown by her intruder. Who was it? Was it the hunter from earlier? She had hoped not.  
  
A knight stepped into the clearing and paused just a few feet from the young girl. What was this "child" doing out here at such a late hour? ~From the looks of it, she is probably escaping the horrors of Palace life.~ The knight cleared its throat and continued to gaze on the beautiful creature. ~She looks like something from heaven... A beauty that has been forgotten in this world~  
  
Annarielle still stood there motionless, wondering what the knight was going to do. ~Probably try to rescue me... Stupid knights. Think they are doing something chivalrous.~   
  
The tall knight pulled the helmet off, causing thick, long orange hair to cascade everywhere. This Knight was a woman. Annarielle stared at the pumpkin haired beauty in shock.   
  
"Are you stuck out here, milady?" The tall girl asked.  
  
~Hah! Trying to be the valiant knight! I don't think so.~ "No I am not 'stuck' out here." She said a little sarcastically. "I know where I am supposed to be."  
  
The Knight shifted a little uneasily from one foot to the next. "I am sorry, milady. I did not mean to offend you."  
  
Annarielle sighed in disinterest. "Tell me. What is a woman doing dressed like a Knight?"  
  
The girl's green eyes watched Annarielle carefully; trying to decide in her mind if this girl was an enemy or not. Finally making up her mind about the girl she answered proudly. "I was appointed the head Knight at a nearby kingdom. I offered to take a quest that no other man would take to look for a missing woman."  
  
Annarielle blinked nervously. ~Missing woman? Uh oh...~ "Who are you?" It was more of a demand than it was a question.  
  
Flicking her wayward curls out of her face, the Head Knight answered again with that proud tone. "Juri Arisugawa. Would it be rude to ask for yours?" She asked with a small hint of sarcasm.  
  
Amethyst eyes bore into Emerald ones. ~How dare she use such a tone with me! ... What do I do? I can't tell her who I really am...~ "I am a mere peasant girl. My name isn't that important" ~Hah!~  
  
"So what am I supposed to call you? Peasant Girl?" Juri laughs briskly. "Come now. Tell me your name. It's only fair that I told you mine."  
  
~Damn... Think Annarielle... Think. Give her a name, dammit!~ "Melody... My name is Melody."  
  
Juri stayed silent as if she was trying to figure out if Annarielle was lying or not. Annarielle stood just as silent to not rouse suspicion. Did this bold girl believe her?  
  
After a few moments of hearing nothing but the calm water, Juri spoke. "It seems to suit you."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
Juri cleared her throat again. "I said it suits you. A name meant for a beautiful angel. It fits."  
  
Annarielle was caught off guard by Juri's compliments. She just stared at her for quite awhile. She turned her back to the girl and gazed back at the lake. "Nice of you to think so. Well, Arisugawa." She paused as a tiny frog croaked and jumped from the shore to a lonely Lillypad. "It is quite late. I must bid you farewell." Annarielle bowed her head to Juri.   
  
"I can guide you home if you like." Juri offered still trying to live up to the code of a Knight.  
  
"No thank you. I am quite capable of taking care of myself." Amethyst eyes glared into Juri's. She spoke again, her voice still very clip. "I bid you farewell, chivalrous Knight."  
  
"I will return tomorrow night." The curly hair girl said, then disappeared into the shadows before Annarielle has anytime to refuse.  
  
Annarielle stared at the spot the girl once occupied. ~I was rude to her...~ She thought as she played with the little heart shaped pendant hanging just above her breast line. ~But... I haven't had human contact in years... I can barely remember how to act. I was so beastly to her. I am... a beast.~ She glared at the sun that was marring the horizon. Her enemy.  
  
The first ray of sunlight lit up the vast darkness instantly. Annarielle turned her head away, the brightness of the sun burning her eyes. She felt the extreme heat from the main source of light warm her chilled body.  
  
The sun's rays shot down from the sky and enveloped her shapely form. Her body took on an odd silver glow and began its transformation. It slowly stretched out and shortened in various places. Her face becoming longer and fuzzier with each passing second. Her delicate hands turned into hooves as so did her feet. Once where the beautiful girl of the night stood was now a unicorn.  
  



	2. By The Shores of The Enchanted Lake

Title: A Mirror's Reflection Author: JurisAnnarielle Disclaimer: I don't own Utena or it's Characters. Chapter Two: By The Shores of The Enchanted Lake  
  
Juri led her horse to the castle stables. She leapt off of its high back, landing like an agile cat on her feet. She pulled the tall peach colored steed towards its stall, pulling off the saddle and hanging it on the metal hook on the wall.  
  
The curly haired girl searched for the wire brush and started the tedious work of brushing out its snarly mane.  
  
ÒItÕs late, Arisugawa. Where have you been all night?Ó A tall muscular man leaned against the door frame.  
  
Ò I DONÕT have to answer to you, Kiryuu.Ó Juri said sarcastically. ÒI am the Head Knight. NOT you!Ó Her emerald green eyes blazed with fury.  
  
ÒYouÕre only Head Knight because the queen is a feminist.Ó He sneered at her. ÒBut being Head Knight doesnÕt give you the right to do whatever you want.Ó  
  
ÒUnlike you, Kiryuu. I have a mission to accomplish. Screwing women is not a mission!Ó  
  
ÒJust because you get to do the endless search for ÔThe MoonÕs HopeÕ, doesnÕt mean you canÕt have a little roll around in bed.Ó  
  
ÒYouÕre disgusting!Ó  
  
ÒA good lay would probably calm you down. I am sure I can find you a hot hoochie momma that would be willing to screw a woman.Ó  
  
ÒDrop dead you pervert!Ó Juri screeched, throwing the bristle wire brush at his head.  
  
Touga ducked easily out of fire, laughing at her. ÒYouÕll probably need a week with a bush whacker to calm your nerves.Ó He bends down and picks up the brush, tossing it gently to her. He then strut off, his laughter the only thing that could be heard in the silent morning.  
  
ÒSon of a bitch.Ó Juri grumbled under her breath, squeezing the brush tightly in her grasp until the bristles dug into her palm, causing small bloody scratches. The vermilion haired girl took a deep breath, counted to ten, then resumed brushing Julianna.  
  
A Unicorn lay under a weeping willow tree, doing her best to avoid the middayÕs sun. With her fur she felt like she was being suffocated. Her violet eyes stared out at the cool welcoming lake, tempting her to jump in. But of course she knew that the cool water would only feel good for a moment. There was no use risking valuable energy to go out into the scalding sun.  
  
~I wonder if that girl really meant what she said.~ The Unicorn thought to herself. She stared out from under the leafy curtains at a little newborn fawn trying to walk. The little ÔkidÕ was failing miserably at his task; stumbling over his four feet like a drunk. He fell to the ground with a Òthump.Ó  
The unicorn neighed amused at the adorable sight.  
  
The fawnÕs mother nudged him to his feet. The spotted babe blatted at her, but stood up and began walking again, a little more steadily this time.  
  
The UnicornÕs ears perked up. ~Horses?!~ She neighed loudly to the fawn and itÕs mother. ~Leave!! Hunters!~  
  
The doe tried to edge her child into the tall grass getting him to crouch down and stay quiet. The unicorn melted further into the shadows of the willow tree.  
  
Ò...What was her excuse for being gone so long?Ó a gruff male voice spoke out to the rider ahead of him.  
  
ÒShe told me that,Ó the man cleared his throat and spoke in a more feminine voice. ÒI am head knight, and I donÕt have to answer to you!Ó  
  
All the men except one laughed at TougaÕs imitation. ÒThat sounded just like her.Ó A British man spoke. He tossed his long blue bang out of his face.  
  
ÒI hate how she has power over us. ItÕs bad enough we have to listen to a Queen.Ó  
  
ÒI donÕt think itÕs bad listening to a queen.Ó a small meek voice made itself known.  
  
Touga whirled his horse around to face the young blue haired boy and shouted at him. ÒNo one asked you, Ôflower boy!Õ   
  
The unicorn recognized most of the men. 10 years older, but it was still them. ~Knight Kiryuu, Knight Saionji, Knight Ruka... Still as arrogant as ever.~  
  
ÒMiki. Why donÕt you go back? YouÕre just a kid. This is a manÕs job.Ó Ruka spoke to the thin boy.  
  
ÒI was given this mission just like you. It would probably be better if we split up to search for ÔThe MoonÕs HopeÕ.Ó Miki suggested.  
  
Touga laughed at such a suggestion. ÒHow about you search this area and weÕll look in the woods.Ó Touga demanded rather than suggested.  
  
Miki went to open his mouth than closed it deciding it would probably be better if he stayed behind that go with them. ~TheyÕll probably have one of their male orgies again.~ ÒI like that plan.Ó  
  
ÒWeÕll come back for you later, maybe.Ó Touga muttered, then motioned for the others to follow as he kicked his horse into a run.  
  
ÒGood riddance.Ó Miki spoke to himself as he gazed across the landscape. ÒSuch goof-offs. We are supposed to be looking for the ÒMoonÕs hope,Õ and what do they do? Run off and have fun.Ó He sighed and slide off his horse to let it graze.   
  
ÒI live to sing for my dearest love. I am here to listen to the waters play. But I cannot search for him because I am here on this rock for all eternity.Ó  
  
MikiÕs eyed widened as he searched for the owner of such an angelic singing voice.  
  
The Unicorn cursed inwardly. ~WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MERMAID THINK SHE IS DOING?! SheÕs going to get us all discovered! Damn her for coming out early without giving me the signal!~ She glared out from under the tree at the absentminded water creature. ~Stupid girl...~  
  
The brown haired mermaid was perched on a rock, playing with her hair as she sang her love song; not knowing that her song was attracting someoneÕs attention. She started to sing random chords as her finger combed the snarls.  
  
The blue haired boy stared at the mermaid, entranced by her song. He had never seen a mermaid before. His mother always told him that they only existed in myths. Boy his mother was wrong. ÒBeautiful...Ó   
  
The Mermaid gasped and whirled around, sending her hair flying in every direction, exposing her full naked breasts. She stared at the blue haired boy wide eyed, not knowing what to do.  
  
~Smooth move Mermaid..... NICE... now we are discovered...~ The Unicorn thought to herself but kept quiet, not wanting to draw attention to herself or the others.  
  
The mermaid dove into the cool waters to escape the pair of eyes staring at her. ÒOh no... Please come back! I mean you no harm.Ó  
  
The mermaid poked her head through the top of the water, her eyes staring at him. ÒWho are you?Ó She called out meekly to him.  
  
Miki cleared his throat and spoke out to her. ÒMiki Kaoru. I am a Knight of a nearby Kingdom.Ó he bowed in respect to her. ÒPlease tell me your name... If you have one.Ó  
  
ÒWakaba... I am called Wakaba.Ó She inched carefully to a rock closer to him.  
  
~Well... he seems to have manners...~ The Unicorn thought to herself as she came out of hiding, letting the others know it was all right to come out. All the forest creatures came cautiously out of hiding. They inched very carefully to Miki.  
  
ÒYou are lucky, Wakaba, that one of the other Knights didnÕt see you out on that rock. You could have been captured.Ó  
  
ÒI am sorry. You know I canÕt hear you when I am singing.Ó  
  
The unicorn sighed and nodded. ÒYes I do know. But you know that you should be more cautious during the daytime. I am going to lay down. You keep an eye out for the other Knights.Ó She spoke in a tone of authority, then disappeared into the woods to sleep the afternoon and her curse away.  
  
Thank you to all the people who reviewed!! And thank you Trepie for proofreading! Love you all and review again. THANKS!  
  
JurisAnnarielle 


	3. In A Reflection

A MirrorÕs Reflection Chapter 3: In a Reflection JurisAnnarielle  
  
The crickets squeaked loudly, signaling the end of the hot day. The unicorn came out of hiding after all the knights left. She clopped up to the lake and looked down at her reflection.  
  
ÒAngels sigh at the notion of love, Tis a day for dreamers and a night for lovers. Oh aie oh aie oh aie oh.Ó  
  
The unicorn lifted her head and glared at the mermaid. ÒYou know that was dangerous what you did today, Wakaba!Ó  
  
The mermaid giggled and flashed her fins. She slipped her hair over her shoulder, showing off her upper body. The unicorn neighed at her in mock anger.  
  
The wind gently picked up and hit her body gently. She looked over at the setting sun. It was almost gone. The wind gathered around her feet in mini twisters. As soon as the sunset, the wind engulfed her body. Her form narrowed and thinned back out. Her face shortened and became more human like. Her hoofs reformed into hands and feet. The wind died immediately and there stood Annarielle.  
  
ÒHave something to flaunt now mermaid?Ó Wakaba frowned at her. She knew that she couldnÕt beat Annarielle in a beauty contest.  
  
ÒThatÕs what I thought.Ó She sat on a rock and let her feet dangle in the water. ÒHave a nice afternoon with the knight?Ó  
  
The mermaid giggled like a school girl. ÒHe loved my singing. He said I was beautiful.Ó She blushes beet red and giggles more.  
  
ÒOf course, creatures of enchantmentÕs beauty beat a normal womanÕs any day. We have a rare beauty that has been forgotten to humans. Only a few can still recognize it.Ó Wakaba hummed in agreement. ÒBesides your voice enchanted him. Remember... you are half siren.Ó She winked at the mermaid.  
  
Wakaba frowned again. ÒIf he was enchanted by my singing, he would have thrown himself into the lake.Ó  
  
ÒYes... I guess you are right.Ó  
  
Branches cracked behind her. Annarielle whirled around towards the noise, her eyes wide open. ÒWhoÕs there?Ó  
  
ÒYou need not worry.Ó Juri said and came into the light.  
  
ÒWell if it isnÕt my Knight in Shinning armor.Ó Annarielle said sarcastically.  
  
Juri smiled and sat down beside her. ÒI thought you didnÕt want a Knight.Ó She said teasing her and tugged on a lock of her hair.  
  
ÒI donÕt!Ó She stared into JuriÕs eyes. ÒI donÕt want a knight... well... not to save me...Ó She said unsure of herself.  
  
Juri smiled and responded in a huskily tone continuing to play with AnnaÕs hair, letting itÕs silky softness sift through her fingers.. ÒOh.. than what would you want a knight for?Ó   
  
ÒI am not sure.Ó She stares at their reflection. ~We look like a painting... a perfect painting...~ She thought to herself, enjoying the feeling of JuriÕs fingers playing with her hair. She eased her body closer to the orange haired girl, resting her head on her broad shoulder, closing her eyes to the world.  
  
Juri wrapped an arm around AnnarielleÕs shoulders and laid her head on AnnaÕs. ÒYouÕre quiet tonight.Ó  
  
ÒSorry.Ó  
  
ÒDonÕt apologize. I just want to hear your voice. ItÕs comforting.Ó  
  
ÒNice to know.Ó Annarielle sighed happily and snuggled against Juri. ÒWhat kingdom do you serve?Ó  
  
ÒDew Song.Ó  
  
Annarielle opened her eyes slowly and stared at the reflection of the stars in the lake. ÒDew Song... the Kingdom ruled by no king.Ó  
  
ÒYes. Apparently the goddess that started the kingdom hates men. She says the only use for them is for reproduction. And claims one day women wonÕt need men for that. But anyway in the kingdom there are very few men. The ones that are there are mere servants. A couple are Knights... but that is about it.Ó  
  
ÒThe Heaven Goddess Urd started Dew Song, right?Ó  
  
ÒYes. She built a kingdom for women. Actually the legend is that she had a bet with a God. He bet her that a Kingdom ruled by women would fall within a year. He lost that bet since Dew Song has been around for a few hundred years now. Now, she uses her powers to make the kingdom flourish forever. She hopes that by loving the world she created... sheÕll find love.Ó  
  
Òhmm... love...Ó ~I donÕt understand... Why is the goddess trying... Love doesnÕt exist... does it?~ She asked herself and snuggled closer to Juri.  
  
ÒDo you think love exists?Ó  
  
Juri sighed and closed her eyes. ~Miracles exist if you believe in them...~ ÒI donÕt know...Ó  
  
Anna turned her head to look up at Juri, her violet eyes gazed into JuriÕs face. The Knight opened her eyes when she felt a pair of eyes baring into her. ÒYour eyes are full of pain.Ó  
  
Juri stared down into the your girlÕs face, not even trying to hide the pain. Anna reached up and caressed her cheek. ÒYou shouldnÕt look so sad.Ó She spoke in a very soft tone.  
  
ÒI...um...Ó  
  
Anna moved her face closer to JuriÕs as Juri continued to stare down at her. She leaned in to AnnaÕs hand, her eyes slowly eased closed. Anna moved her lips closer to JuriÕs until she was a mere inch away.  
  
Laughter sounded off from the lake. JuriÕs eyes widened in surprise. Anna turned abruptly towards the lake and glared at the mermaid, her look promising the fish woman a certain death for ruining the moment.  
  
~What was I thinking? I was just about to let her kiss me...~ Juri thought to herself and removed her arms from AnnarielleÕs body. Annarielle threw a silent tantrum and imagined the worst way to kill the mermaid.  
  
ÒI better go...Ó  
  
The brown haired girl sighed and continued to glare at the laughing mermaid. Òfine... if you want to...Ó  
  
ÒI need to get some rest. I havenÕt slept in a couple days.Ó  
  
ÒYes... I understand.Ó  
  
Juri thought about hugging Annarielle... she even started to reach out but thought better of it. Instead she placed her hand on the shorter girlÕs shoulder. ÒGood night, Lady Melody.Ó She spoke softly before getting up and disappearing into the dark woods.  
  
After a few moments of silence Annarielle got to her feet and screamed at the mermaid. ÒWHY DID YOU DO THAT?!Ó The mermaid shrugged and giggled at her. ÒI HATE YOU!! THAT WAS NOT FAIR!!Ó She screamed more and fell to her knees crying into her hands. The Mermaid shrugged and dove into the water leaving the girl to her lonely tears.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Utena. And I do not own Urd from Oh My Goddess. I do however own the original characters. 


	4. A Bastard has his ways

A Mirror's Reflection Chapter 4: A Bastard has his ways. By: JurisAnnarielle  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Utena or Ah My Goddess characters. I do own the original characters that appear in this story. All but one... I'm not telling you which character because it might give the story away. But this character belongs to FantasyTrepie Thanks for letting me borrow her.   
  
NOTE: Also... I would like to make a correction to Chapter 3. I wrote that Urd started the kingdom a few hundred years ago.. it's actually a few thousand years ago... I wrote it when I was half asleep. Sorry for the error --   
  
Enough of my talking... Read, review, enjoy.   
  
Chapter 4: A Bastard has his ways.  
  
Juri sighed loudly as she took care of her horse. "Another late night?" a male voice spoke from the shadows.  
  
Juri whirled around and glared at the owner of the annoying voice. "Ruka...  
  
A dark blue haired man stepped into the light. He brushed his hair out of his face and smiled mockingly at her. "Is that the way to greet your prince? With a growl? Come now, Juri. You know I would prefer to hear you purr.  
  
"When Hell freezes over, you bastard!  
  
"Is that a term of affection or do you just not like me?" Juri threw the bridle at him and stormed out of the stables. Ruka laughed heartily and called out to her. "By the way, Juri, They think they found "Moon's Hope.  
  
Juri stopped in her tracks. No way. Impossible. "Moon's Hope.... I thought. SHE was her." She glanced back at Ruka, who continued to laugh at her.   
  
"And you were going to be the first to find her. Looks like another knight beat you there... It's proof that women shouldn't be Knights. Looks like you're going to be owing me something. We had a deal.  
  
"The deal doesn't count until I am sure she is the princess. Until then, I think you are at a loss." Juri gave him a final glare, then hurried off in the direction of the castle.  
  
"Stop fighting me, Juri. We all know sooner or later you will be mine." Ruka said to her back, his sinister laughs echoing through the empty woods.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A small meek girl trembled on her knees in front of the Queen. She had her hands clasped around her very thin arms, shielding herself against any future horrors. Her matted brown hair clung to her neck; and her face smudged with dirt and tears.   
  
"Please don't be scared. No one is going to hurt you here." The Queen spoke with a soft voice as she advanced towards the girl. She held her creamy white hand out to touch the child's cheek.  
  
The dirty girl cringed in fear, afraid she would be hit. Her dirt caked eyelids shut quickly over her forest green eyes.   
  
The Queen stared at her sadly and withdrew her hand. "Please... calm down... Everything will be all right.  
  
Juri watched the scene hidden in the shadows. No way... she can't be the princess.... She just can't...  
  
"Shiori... can you please take her to get clean?  
  
A short, violet haired girl came into the room quickly and gently lifted the girl. "Of course, your Majesty." She tilted her head slightly, nodding her exit, and lead the teary eyed girl out.  
  
"Do you think she's her?" A deep feminine voice asked.   
  
"I haven't seen my daughter in so long that I just don't know anymore," the Queen answered in monotone, her voice filled with pain. "I just can't tell under that dirt.  
  
The Queen's Imperial guardian watched her carefully and sighed. "I don't know either... but there is something about that girl that tells me she isn't the princess. That she is something else." The Queen nodded in response. "Touga is going to want his reward.  
  
"He can wait until I've confirmed she is my daughter." The Queen answered. She then plopped into her throne heavily.   
  
If Touga found her... then there is no way she is the princess. The orange haired girl thought while she snuck off, before she was discovered.  
  
"Don't worry, Amalthea. Everything will work out.  
  
"I hope so, Jasmine. I really hope so...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Annarielle sat on the rock that she and Juri had occupied the night before. She threw stones into the water, pausing to watch the ripples until they faded. Then she threw another. What do I care if she comes back... I've dealt without company before. I can do it again!  
  
Annarielle sighed as silence surrounded her. I can't do it... She stared out across the water towards the spot the mermaid usually occupied. I can... can... I can't!!! Annarielle's eyes started to tear up as she came to realize how much she depended on the curly haired Knight's company.  
  
"I've... I've never needed... someone... before... I've always.... been alone.... So why... why do I ... need her now?" She sobbed out loud and buried her face in her hands.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Juri sat on the window seat in her bedchamber contemplating Touga's choice for a princess. She stared out the window at Touga and the other Knights who all seemed to be enjoying a little bonfire and Ôextra company.  
  
"Men are sick. Pigs, all of them. They treat women like they're garbage. The only one who is decent out of the whole bunch is that Kaoru kid." Her eyes scanned across the property in search of the young blue haired knight. "Look at him... Reading a book. Not even thinking of getting involved with Touga and his whores... At least their ways aren't corrupting him." She sighed and broke her gaze from the piggish men.   
  
"What about the princess? Hmm... She can't be. It's probably one of Touga's paid whores. He most likely paid his sister to alter the girl's looks. She can't be the Moon's Hope. It's impossible!" She slammed her fist into her thigh. "She's not the princess and I'm going to prove it!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Her long blonde hair blew in the wind. Her big violet eyes gazed across the landscape of ÔDew Song.' She clasped her thin cold hands to her chest, deep in thought.  
  
"I am sorry princess. I wish I could help you more. You'll have many trials to prove yourself. I hope you can do it.  
  
A loud thud vibrated through the room. "Who is it?  
  
"Your loving brother." A male voice answered.  
  
"You may come in..." she said disinterested.   
  
Touga stepped into the spacious room, standing just inside the doorway. "How are you tonight, my dear sister? Beautiful night, isn't it?" He looked around the rose colored room, his eyes scanning across every object.  
  
"Just get to the point!" She snapped at him, wanting him out of her room.  
  
"Feisty aren't we?" he asked with a sinister smile.  
  
"What do you want?  
  
Touga continued to smile viciously. "You know what I want from you.  
  
"YOU'RE DISGUSTING!!  
  
"We're only brother and sister. It's not like we're father and daughter. Although... that would still be very interesting.  
  
"DISGUSTING! Incestuality is against the laws of Magicians.  
  
"That's because people who make those laws don't understand the bonds between a brother and sister.  
  
"GO AWAY!  
  
Touga laughed. "I'm not going to sleep with you. You should know my tastes run higher than you.  
  
Nanami turned away from him, not letting him see that his cutting word were hurting her. It's a game. A little game he plays to make you feel like horse dung and to agree to his demands. Well.... he succeeded in the first part...  
  
"I need you to insure that the girl I found is the princess. I want the Queen to...- " the end of his sentence lost as she shouted at him.  
  
"I AM NOT HELPING YOU WITH YOUR FAKE PRINCESS!!  
  
"She's not a fake. She's real. It's just that the Queen's lover is suspecting other wise.  
  
"Lady Jasmine is VERY wise."  
  
"The girl I found is the princess. I believe it.  
  
"If it's something you believe in, it must be fake!  
  
Touga grabbed her arms and whirled her around. He raise his and backhanded her across the cheek.  
  
Nanami went limp in his arms. Her cheek was on fire, blood dripped from her nose as hot tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
"SHE'S NOT A FAKE!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" he bellowed at her, shaking her with each loud word.  
  
Nanami sobbed loudly and begged him to let her go. "Stop... please....  
  
"SHE'S NOT A FAKE!  
  
"All right.... she isn't... let me go... please..."   
  
Touga pushed her away from him. She fell to the floor, wrapping her arms around herself. She rocked back and forth. "Bastard..." she whispered softly..  
  
The tall, red headed knight smiled down at her evilly. "Aww, don't love me too much." He cleared his throat. "Now are you going to make sure Queer Queen Amalthea and her Butch lover accept MY princess?  
  
"Yesss...." She hissed at him.  
  
"Good girl... Now... if you had said yes in the beginning you wouldn't have gotten hurt. Silly girl." He turned on his heel, tossing his long red hair over his shoulder and moved to head out. "Have a good night, dear sister." His chilling words were followed by the closing thud of the door.  
  
Nanami picked up a crystal ball and hurled it across the room at the door. The ball hit the wall and shattered into a thousand tiny specks of glass. Nanami hunched over and sobbed into the floor.  
  
"I hate you, you bastard. I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her sobs rang through the room and up to the heavens, waking a goddess from her eternal sleep.   
  
In the celestial world, a tan skinned woman sat up in her bed for the first time in one thousand years. Her white hair fell in front of her youthful face as she stared down at her bed coverings. "Legend says... ÔWhen the cry of the fallen maiden awakens you... and you gaze into the mirror and see that your reflection isn't alone, you have found your someone just for you.'"   
The supreme being gazed into the mirror and saw a blonde haired woman standing behind her. "You've made the legend come true. Thank you, Nanami." the white haired goddess said with sparkling smile. 


	5. To Whom Do I Protect

A Mirror's Reflection  
Chapter 5: Too Whom Do I Protect?  
By: JurisAnnarielle  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Utena or Ah My Goddess characters. I do own the original characters that appear in this story. All but one... I'm not telling you which character because it might give the story away. But this character belongs to FantasyTrepie Thanks for letting me borrow her.   
  
Chapter 5: To Whom Do I Protect?  
  
A slender woman sat at her vanity, brushing the snarls out of her long albino hair. Her violet eyes gazed into the mirror image of herself. "I hope she is her."  
  
The raven-haired woman looked up from her spot on the bed. "Hmm?" She seemed to be so entranced at polishing her sword that she missed the Queen's words.  
  
"I hope she's my daughter. I don't know if I can handle it if she turns out not to be." Amalthea paused and sniffled a little. "Jaz..... I just want to be able to hold my baby in my arms again."  
  
Jasmine put her sword away, stood up and walked over to Amalthea at her vanity table. She enveloped the smaller woman into her arms. As soon as Jasmine's arms wrapped around her frail body, Amalthea burst out into tears. Jasmine's strong manly arms pull Amalthea closer, cooing to her like she did every night since the Princess left.  
  
"Shh... honey, we'll find her. Everything will be okay. Stop crying, darling."  
  
Amalthea choked on her sobs as she clung to Jasmine, burying herself deeper into the warmth offered by the dark haired woman.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Nanami paced her room thinking of a way out of her recent predicament. She gasped at her reflection in the mirror, her face bruised from Touga's brutality.  
  
"What do I do...?" she asked her battered reflection, "I need an answer to this. I don't want to help that bastard and his fake princess; but if I don't..."  
  
Nanami shivered, as she thought of the consequences, unbeknownst to a pair of cobalt blue eyes staring at her.  
  
"Poor beautiful creature. What a bastard! How dare he mar her beauty. Wait until I see his ass. I blast him straight to hell!"   
  
Nanami gasped as she heard the voice. "Who's there..?"   
  
Smooth... You couldn't be quieter.. Well I guess it's now or never. The woman hiding on the balcony straightened and floated into the bedchamber. She hovered just high enough where her feet barely touched the floor.  
  
Realizing she was in the presence of a Celestial being, Nanami gasped loudly and fell to her knees, bowing over humbly.   
  
The Goddess hovered over to Nanami, reached down and placed a tanned hand on her pretty blonde head. "You don't have to bow to me, Nanami. If anything, I should be bowing to you."  
  
Nanami looked up at the goddess with her eyes full of questions. "Umm... excuse me... please, tell me who you are."  
  
The olive skinned Goddess held out her hand and helped Nanami to her feet; a charming smile taking over her lips "I'm the one who created this Kingdom you reside in."  
  
Nanami's eyes widened at the news. "The Queen Goddess, Urd?"   
  
"Mm-hmm!" Urd nodded, sending her head of white wavy hair in all directions.   
  
"But you haven't... been seen in centuries."   
  
"I took a LONG nap." She said with a giggle and a wink.  
  
"The legend... but how are you..-" Urd cut Nanami off before she could finish.  
  
"Don't you know the full story?"  
  
Nanami shook her head. "No. All I know is that you disappeared. Rumors spread about that someone cursed you."  
  
"Well... no one cursed me. I did it to myself. I was sick and tired of roaming the earth for love, and so I put a spell on myself. A spell, which would keep me asleep until a cry came from a fallen maiden. And to reassure that I would find said' maiden, I enchanted my mirror to show me who the cry came from."  
  
Nanami's eyes widened once again as Urd's words took their effect on her.  
  
"And well... I heard your cry... and saw your reflection in my mirror... so... here I am!" Urd finished her little tale with a big grin.  
  
Nanami turned her back to the goddess and stared at the floor, deep in thought.  
  
"Something wrong?... Well, other than that dick you have for a brother?"  
  
"...It's just I... never considered myself a 'gine lover'."  
  
Urd blinks and stares at Nanami's back confused. 'Gine lover?'"  
  
Nanami sighed to herself. "You don't know what a 'gine lover' is?"  
  
"I think it's obvious I don't."  
  
"A 'gine lover' is a term we use for women who love other women."  
  
"OH!!! Munchers!!!!!" Urd exclaimed with a huge grin.  
  
"Yeah, but we don't use that term anymore. The Queen feels it's Ill-suited."  
  
"Ill-suited? How so? What's so ill suited about "munchers"? It's true. You have to munch a bit to get the cream," She laughed to herself.  
  
Nanami turns an embarrassed shade of red, thinking of how to explain this to the 'slow' Goddess. "She doesn't think lesbians should be called "munchers?"   
  
"Oh? Why?"  
  
"Because... According to her... men well... men munch too. So it's not a fair term."  
  
"Ohhhhhh! Riiight. Men are Munchers! Duh, I should have known." She paused as everything became clearer to her. "But wait. If that's the case, that 'gine lover' term is ill suited too. Men love that too! If not, we call them fudge packers."   
  
Nanami groaned in defeat. "I give up. If you have a problem with the term... take it to the Queen. My point is, I am not a 'gine lover.'"  
  
"That's not much of a problem. I'm here to service you, not for you to jump in my bed. Unless you want to, that is." Urd winked at Nanami.  
  
Nanami ignored her latter comment. "Service me?"  
  
"Ah-huh. Just think of it as a Genie in a bottle, but instead of three wishes and the genie goes bye-bye', you have your whole lifetime to use my celestial powers at your will."  
  
"A lifetime of servitude?"  
  
"Voluntary!" Urd announced.  
  
"Riiight..." again she looks around her room thinking this whole deal over.  
  
"Aww... Come on..." Urd pouted and floated over to Nanami, resting her head on her shoulder. "Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee!" She begged the blonde.   
  
"I just don't know."  
  
"Aww." Urd cuddled up to her, trying anything to convince the younger woman. "Come on. Having a Goddess around has its perks..."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I could help you out of your recent situation with your brother."  
  
Nanami turned around without warning, causing Urd's head to flop. "You think so?"  
  
Urd straightens and smiles at the girl. "I know so."  
  
"All right." She says as her lips curve into a smile. "I'll keep you."  
  
"YES!!!!!!"  
  
"On one condition..."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"You get my brother...... and you get him GOOD."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The Unicorn pouted by her lake. She wouldn't admit it, but she was lonely for company. Not anyone's company, but Juri's. The vermilion haired guardian hadn't come in 2 nights, leaving Annarielle feeling extremely bitter.   
  
Her ears perked up as she heard a feminine giggle. Her violet eyes glared over the lake and watched as the mermaid flaunted herself at the blue haired knight. He had come by everyday since he met her, begging for more songs. She, of course, gave into his every whim. And why wouldn't she? The Mermaid was very vain and she loved to hear someone give her compliments.   
  
The boy sat beside her on the rock, a look of total awe on his face as her songs rang past his ears and through the deep forest.   
  
The Unicorn snorted at his behavior. Stupid boy, taken in by a Siren's song. You think he would know better. Her violet eyes bore into their backs, glaring at them sharply for a moment before her expression softened to one of sadness. Juri Where are you? She continued to watch them, wishing it were her and Juri sitting on that rock, her and Juri talking about things of little significance. But those nonsense chats were so fulfilling in a way. They always managed to fill an empty void in the girl's heart.  
  
Wakaba laughed as Miki complimented her again. The laughter flew through the forest, filling the darkness with it's nauseating sound.   
  
Annarielle turned her face away in disgust. Stupid fools. The bitterness slowly began filling her heart again. She glared at the loving couple before dragging her hooves to a spot far away from the couple.  
  
-------------  
  
Juri bowed down in front of the newly found princess, placing her hand over her heart. "Princess I am Arisugawa Juri. I have been assigned by the royal advisor to serve and protect you."  
  
The girl sat on a bed with frilly pink coverings. " " Her sad green eyes bore down into Juri, curious as to what was going on. Then the kneeling woman spoke again in a low deep voice.  
  
"Even though, I don't believe who you claim to be. So are you really Touga's paid whore?"  
  
The girl squeaked rather loudly, her big green eyes widened at the accusations of the woman. "I I don't know what you mean," she spoke in a soft meek voice.  
  
"Sure you don't. Just admit to everyone you aren't the princess and save everyone from a whole lot more grief." Juri said harshly as she rose to her feet, glaring down at the girl.  
  
The girl burst into tears her whole body shaking from her sobs. " don't know"   
  
Juri glared at the girl. Either she was a damn good actress or she was telling the truth. Juri didn't believe it was the latter.  
  
"I-I don't know who I am"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
The girl looked up her tear filled green eyes, crawled up Juri's form until they met with the taller girl's blazing emerald orbs. "I I was foundby these nice people who own an inn, in town. They took me in. I didn't know who I was or where I came from. The lady who owned the inn gave me a name and I became an older sister to her daughter."  
  
"What name did they give you?"  
  
"Aleria."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"The Tenjous. They're respectable people."  
  
"And before you went there?"  
  
"I told you! I don't know!" Aleria snapped at Juri, pausing in her tale. "All I know is the family I was staying with." She muttered as she played with a chain with a rose crest ring on it.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
Aleria looked down at the ring. "I'm not sure. I had it when they found me so I guess it has something to do with my past."  
  
Juri leans over to inspect the ring closer, her eyes widened as she noticed the rose crest. "That symbol... it's the mark of the kingdom."  
  
"That's why I figured I should come here. Maybe I could find some clues to who I am."  
  
Juri nodded and continued with her interrogation. "How do you know Touga?"  
  
"Touga?" she pauses to think. "Well Their daughter and I worked as waitresses in the bar. The men were frequent customers. I served them ale plenty of times." Aleria paused again and fiddled with the ring on its chain. "Touga offered me this chance to be able to come here and to find the truth. I want to find out if I'm 'Moon's Hope'. I'm not faking anything."  
  
"I still don't think you're the princess."  
  
"Obviously. But please help me find out."  
  
"Why were you so filthy when they brought you?"  
  
"Why?" Aleria smiled weakly. "That I admit was an act. Touga thought it would look better if I were dirty. 'It would be more dramatic,' he said."  
  
Juri frowned. "Figures he would say that. Idiot."  
  
"I don't want to deceive anyone. I want to know that I'm not the princess. I want to return to the inn."  
  
Juri raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Did I hear correctly? You WANT to return to the inn?"  
  
Aleria nodded. "Yes. I enjoy my new family and..." She paused in mid-sentence, a heavy blush appearing on her face. The.... person I love... is there. I want to know that I'm not Moon's Hope' so I can be with them.  
  
Seems somewhat understandable. I'll help you prove you aren't the Princess, so you can return to...  
  
  
  
Who's he?  
  
SHE is Tenjou's daughter.  
  
You're a gine lover'. Juri said with a small smile.  
  
Got a problem with it?  
  
No... Not at all. After all, nearly everyone woman in this castle is one.  
  
Does that include you?  
  
Of course. I'm the biggest gine lover', besides the queen that is.  
  
Aleria shook her head and reminded herself to not ask anymore questions about the orange haired woman's personal life ever again.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Author Note: In Nanami's and Urd's discussion I used some words that might offend people. They aren't meant to offend you so please don't be angry with me for using them. Thank you. Read and Review please!


End file.
